la Demonio
by ilokelolcats
Summary: Manny likes the new girl in school, but it seems the new girl isnt all that she turns out to be. find out what happens in this cool fic warning blood and gore and swearing
1. The new girl

I call this fic el demonio

Hello this is my new fic and I hope u like it, this one will be much better the others has my new OC in it

It was a sunny day in miracle city, the fair was open and the arcade had a party inside it, but while all these great things were happening manny and frida were at the dark dungeons of the so called 'school'.

Manny was a 14 year old boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes and his best friend Frida suarez had sapphire blue eyes and stunning blue hair,

"class class be quiet now ……… QUUUIIIEEETTTT" yelled the teacher (forgot her/his name) everyone shut up except for the new pet rat.

"today class we have a new student joining us please welcome Danni Demonio a girl from the USA" said the teacher

she had dark blonde hair with red streaks and a black leather jacket with a purple top underneath (and I am not referring to goth) and she had dark blue jeans on her legs, she also had some mascara on and a birthmark the shape of a sull.

As soon as manny saw her his heart was pounding, he had never saw the most beautiful girl in her life, those purple eyes sooo pretty.

"dude snap out of it sheesh cant spend a day without you looking at someone else" moaned the impatient frida Suarez

"sorry its just that i…. Err want to take a proper look at her so I can recognise her whenever I see her n suff" replied the pissed off boy who felt like screaming 'your fit' to Danni the blonde haired beauty

"And why don't you sit on that table" said the teacher pointing at manny and fridas pushed together table

"Sure miss" said Danni with her strong American accent, she sat down at Manny's table

the big fans moving her hair around

"errm hi I am Manny Rivera and this is my best friend frida squares" said the shy chocolate haired boy

"please to meet you Manny" replied Danni

the conversation was cut off by a black haired Goth girl who came storming to the table with her usual evil smirk

"tsk seen you couldn't help talking to the new girl before I even had a chance to" complained Zoë the evil Goth who seriously got on Fridas nerves

"Zoe leave us alone for once" yelled manny his head gone as read as a cherry

"no I don't think I will, anyway heres a knuckle sandwich" said the evil Goth girl ready to punch frida who was covering her face with a random bible from the shelves.

"say goodbye Frida I will kill u well not literally just send you to hospital but still" said the Goth as she punched frida but frida didn't feel a thing, she peeked open her eye to see Danni battling zoe like it was nothing

"O M G Danni IS winning how cool is that" said Manny

"C, mon have to be stronger than that to beat me BITCH" Said the unhurt Danni, she beaten the Gothic Zoë aves.

All Frida Suarez could say was-

" OMG OMG OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU BEAT UP MY ARCH ENEMY I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN" Shouted the delighted frida at the strong Danni Demonio, but now manny was really in love, more in love than he was in Frida.

Everyone chanted her name (except for Zoë of course since she was hurt and at the

hospital)

that night at Mannys house

"AND SHE BEAT UP ZOE" Yelled the happy manny, he couldn't beleave that Danni beat up ZOE AVES

"that's great mijo, said the uninterested white pantera, reading the newspaper.

The televisions news came on as they both got on the sofa and watched

"Sartana of the dead stole a painting over thirty million dollars and a sack of money" said the news reporter as he itched his head

"come on Mijo Sartana has struk again" exclaimed White pantera, putting his new white hat on

"until Sartana was stopped by a unknown hero, we didn't see what he or she looked like but but someone managed to take a picture of the back of her/his head" said the reporter as Rodolfo sat down again

the picture was shown of the heros back, he or she had blonde hair with red streaks

"wait a sec I've seen that person before but where." Wondered Manny

to be continued

please review for spelling mistakes or improvements I can make on my fanfictions, don't worry I will not be offended

or you can just give me compliments but up to u

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Metting La Demonio

Well you know my fic el Demonio it is supposed to be called la Demonio so there

Ok back to chapter 2 of la Demonio

At school manny, frida and Danni were all enjoying the happy hour of lunch time

"hey look NEW FOOD…………. Eww gross French food, frogs legs yuck" cmplained, nearly puking like hell

"well…… we cant actually do anything since we are only students" said manny scratching his wavy brown hair, thinking about the hero who stopped sartana last night, wondering where had seen her/him before.

"well there's only one thing for it manny my man" explained the blonde Danni

"what's that"

"…………………………..FOOD FIGHT DUDE" (my real names Danni but im not really beautiful just a bit pretty that's all) all the kids were throwing there food around the dinner hall, crawling under tables and dodging frog legs, soon, lets say about three minuets later the hall was covered in mush and grime, some kids were bleeding due to some kicking under the tables, and some fights.

Oh and did I mention it was the last day of school until summer vacation 3 months off, the kids of Leone were counting down the last 10 seconds of the hellish school

10…. 9….. 8….7…6…5….4……3…..2…..1…0 but the bell did not ring

"Aaaaawwwww" cried everyone while they lumped back on their chairs, feeling pissed of by the fact that they forgot the clock was 2 minuets late (me: haha poor fuckers them).

"CURSE YOU LATE CLOCK, I'LL GET YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN AND YOUR CHILDRENS CHILDREN" Cursed the steaming hot Danni while putting a 'I am going to kill you' expression on the clock.

When the bell rang Frida went home while Manny stayed with Danni

"hem so …….. are you into music ya know rock, heavy metal, pop R N B" asked manny curios about Danni's likings

"yeah I was a singer at school, but not in a band, just single singer if ya know what I mean dude"

when they walked round the corner, Manny saw el oso robbing the bank (gosh it's the 44th time this week)

"HOLY TIT BRUISES WTF IS THAT!" shouted Danni, a bit confused about a random bear robbing a bank (if tit bruise is a to inappropriate for you gtfo my fic it too me 20 mins of valuable time to rite this)

"ugh that's el oso, one of the many villains of miracle city"

"man leave me to do this for once, stop being a goody guy" said el oso

"no, and this is a job for……… EL TIGRE (does his el tigre battle cry)"

"wow you're a super hero dude awesome, dude" Danni said

"well a hero/villain … I haven't decided yet"

"well that sucks dude"

After 10 minuets Danni was so bored

"this is more boring than when that little Victorian ghost came for dinner" she said

flashback

"and he killed all my family" said the Victorian ghost girl

"you know you are the most boring guest I have ever had" replied Danni

flashback ends

El tigre used his chain claw on el oso, but he grabbed it on time

"hey you could just do this" said Danni, as she got on his back and ripped his insides out

"ouch that got to hurt" el tigre said, but there was no blood, just sparks, el oso was a robot UNBELEAVEABLE

"Wow I-I cant believe it, I'm really flabbergasted" el tigre said

"It was nothing" Danni gave him a small kiss on the cheeks and walked off

"Wait Danni"

"What"

"Well can I walk you home em please"

"Sure dude"

After ten minuets of jumping about they finally reached Danni's house,

"gee thanks Manny, so I guess I'll see you around"

"ok bye"

at night, on a random roof

"ahh I love the moonlight when its this dark" el tigre said

"tell me about dude" said a voice from behind, a girl with blonde hair and red streaks, claws twice the size of el tigres and stunning black leather boots in addition to a nice rubber strapless top and a skirt also a purple diamond belt with the letters LD on it and black long rubber gloves up to a bit past the elbow.

"who are you chica" he asked

"I am known as la Demonio princess of darkness"

"well wait a sec aren't you that chica who stopped sartana-

"yeah the creepy skeleton spas oh that was me" she said

"so wanna go out some time … maybe Saturday (tomorrow)"

"Saturday hmmm OK I think I can make it"

"ok see you around chica" manny said

Manny was now back in a releationship, a good one he ahad a nice girl to date

At la demonio's lair

La Demonio was watching her tvn a television to see whats happening on tv

"the traps I set are go now the villains are gonna get a total knock out"

to be continue

please review (this took me 30 minuets to write)

dude if you guessed who la Demonio really is review the answer xxxx


	3. Guess whos out to get him

By the way this is after summer vacation this one takes place so don't ask OK it has been well how long since I last updated… 20 days or something oh but that's not important.. lets get on with da story xx

Manny had been in hospital for 4 days now (don't ask why it will be revealed why in a sec) manny felt really tired, he didn't remember how he got here, manny rolled over and scratched his head (head lice lol joke).

Suddenly a figure stepped into the room, a girl doctor with sunglasses…

Well err anyway she came into the room and walked up to the tired manny

"Well Mr Rivera it looks like you have a large cut on your arm and your belly" said the young doctor as she itched her back

"Well how did I get here" asked the very confused boy

Well

El tigre was running around the city, minding his own business, he looked down at vice principle Chakals pride and joy: his red tractor, which Danni had wrote gay pride at the back of it well Manny El tigre was running and jumping towards the parking lot

(he only went there so he could use the phone box) he went towards it.. but he felt like some stalker dude was watching him.

Manny dialled his papa's call phone number, but no one answered so he left a message saying where he was

"Hi dad well I'm in the mall parking lot if you need me bye"

Manny put the phone down and he went out the phone box. But he still thought some shit head was stalking him, he turned around and a dark figure clawed him knocking him out and taking his kidneys.

Flashback ends

"and a few minuets later somebody found you in a pool of blood with no kidneys (which the doctors replaced with stuff) and well that's how you ended up here for 4 days" whispered the young DR.

"Well who would want to kill me, I'm a hero and bright" he said

"I don't know I bet some sort of villain did it and when he or she thought you were dead it just left you"

about 10 or 15 mins later Manny was home, it was 30 minuets till school started so Manny rushed his breakfast and ran there without Frida.

He was 10 seconds early (WOW A NEW RECORD LOL)

In class

"Manny what's with all those cuts.. Can I poke it?" said Danni

(Poked him hard)

"Ouch"

"Manny if you really think a killers after you maybe you should stop farting every time you take a step, then you can hear things better dude" said the Gorgeous Danni with a slight scared expression on her face.

"Anyway, where's Frida" he asked

"Well.. Maybe she skipped school like I do I mean at my old school"

at an unknown place

A fourteen year old girl with blue hair woke up her whole body was covered in snow and ice, as she struggled to walk, she realised she was only in her bra and knickers, she let out a huge gasp as frida realised she was in a freezer room… NAKED!

At the last minuet of the first day of school (after the summer vacation that was seen on chapter 1)

"Well Danni, I have to hand it to yaw, you are one of the best girls EVER" said Manny

Suddenly sartana, Dgango, voltura and every other villain came running towards Manny and Danni with evil smirks on their faces, they were all carrying deadly weapons they all had some sort of a bandage around parts of their bodies.

Manny could smell fear and Danni was thinking 'oh crap'

"HEY what's the big idea freaks and what is with the stupid bandages" shouted a disturbed Manny

"Well why don't you ask HER" shouted sartana angrily, looking madder than ever

"B- but Danni is just a helpless little girl, there's no way she could have done this" he replied

"Manny I err got to get home I have big ideas for this evening bye" Danni said with a frightened look on her face

"No wait, did you really do all this Danni" said Manny

"Err well… I am so sorry Manny" she replied as she turned into La Demonio and physically attacked Manny cutting his cheek with her large claws

"Danni.. y- your La Demonio but why" said the nearly unconscious Manny as he passed out…

So Wada yaw all think I was gonna do something to do with torture but some of u are not horror fans so I thought screw this lol

I will update soon and remember leave comments saying how I can improver. I wont be offended don't worry dudes

Will manny die or will he save frida from the cold room that's she is in find out nxt dudes so long for now please review i need more reviews ha soz if im creeoin u out x


	4. The freezer

A/N: yaahh sorry that this took so long to update, I is just that I had no time to do this stuff, and whoever enters this chapter will be eaten alive… hi, this chapter has blood and gore in it, so you were warned…

Chapter 4

Manny's eyes sprung open like a rocket at full speed; his headache was real bad,

He suddenly realised that he wasn't at home… so where was he?

He sat up and realised that there was a table next to the bed he was sleeping on with operation tools that would probably really hurt if he touched them with any force.

**How did I get here **he thought to himself **am I dreaming this**, suddenly a tall, slender young woman came into the bright room, she had bright red hair that came down to her flat chest, she wore a white hospital coat and black shoes.

"Oh… your awake" she said with a happy look on her face, as she sat down onto a chair that was on another side of the room.

"W- where am I and how did I get here" he asked with a slightly confused look on his cute face, wondering what the hell happened to him,

"You were attacked, but luckily some girl called us on her cell phone and we got here to the hospital as soon as we could" she told him.

Manny closed his eyes for a moment and remembered what happened with him and Danni…

**Flashback**

"**I'm sorry Manny" Danni said as she transformed into 'la Demonio' and scratched a deep scratch to El tigre's cheek, all he could taste now… was blood.**

**Flashback ends**

Danni! He realised that Danni had hurt him, he felt the cut on his cheek and gasped, Danni did this.

Frida's point of view

I woke up and couldn't feel my legs or arms, I looked up and gasped, my arms were ties to these 2 metal poles!

I looked down, so were my legs and worst of all, I was in my bra and knickers in a freezer room!

"Oh my fucking gosh!" I blurted out, unable to move my cold slim body, how could this happen.

I cried, not noticing the door slowly creeping open and a figure stepping out of it.

"Awake already" the figure said with its girly American voice that gave me the chills, even though I was already chilled.

I looked up, only to see La Demonio standing at the door wearing her usual uniform and her hair straight blond with streaks of red with a devious look on her face.

"H-hey thank goodness you're here! How you can let me out of here… please" I pleaded with a sad look on my face, La Demonio went closer to me and smirked

"No can do Freeds" she told me, those four words were like saying 'No churros for today, one is enough'.

"W-what the fuck did you say… wait a minute, YOU DID THIS YOU SICK FUCK" I yelled while shaking my body, trying to set cut the rope that held me captive,

"How dare you talk to me like that! I did this because I was poisoned and I was told to k- oh I said to much" she said as she walked over to me and clawed my belly leaving a huge scar and causing blood to ripple out slowly, I cried in agony and made my eyes look cute.

"Now do as I say, Manny will be coming soon, and you are my hostage, if he doesn't come here in six hours, you will die" she told me with a menacing look on her face, I didn't know what she was going to do next.

"Life is like a pack of gum roll… I have yet to figure out why, the point is that Manny will get here when I deliver this note" she said while holding up a piece of white paper with writing I couldn't understand made out of blood.

La Demonio left the room, all was silent; **Manny will get here on time** I thought…

A/N: So I have no ideas left so I will be having a competition.

You will have to name an unknown character and put his/her name, age, info and hero/villain name, the 2 winners will be shown on the next few chapters.

The deadline is the 12th of august 5pm. put it as a review

Good luck


End file.
